Aftershock
by Soreunholyline
Summary: The second in "The Conduit" series. Aftershock continues from the Hero ending of the last story.
1. Prolouge

Somewhere in a poorly lit room, a group of six bald men in suits were sitting hunched over a round table. They seemed to be in middle of planning..._something._ Finally, one of the six stood up straightening his tie.

"Gentleman, we have the location of the boy we've been looking for."

The room was filled with whispers like "The Conduit?" or "Where could he have been?"

The one holding this meeting walked up to a map, "He's been spotted here. Hiding in a small village called Hinamizawa."

Another man spoke up, "What is our next course of action?"

Everything was silent, no one moved until... "Isn't it obvious?" No one responded.

"We blow up the ENTIRE COUNTRY!" The man's face suddenly lit up to reveal crazy eyes and an insane toothy smile, he pulled out a remote with one big red button and pushed down on it with all his might. The room around him exploded as he laughed and laughed and laughed.

"Wake up you lazy ass!" A female voice rang in my hear, pulling me out of my dream. "We're going to be late! Get up!"

"Well...a good morning to you Shion..." I groaned still dead tired,

"If you dont get ready soon we're going to be late for school again! Geez, I don't understand why you stay up all night."

"I told you...I get so into that manga your sister gave me. It's actually really interesting you should give it a read."

Shion brought her palm to her face, "Fine, I'm leaving without you."

"Okay okay I'm getting up."

Seven months have passed since we're encounter with Takano and her watchdogs or whatever they were called. After that whole incident, Hinamizawa has been very quiet. It's been so quiet in fact there was no crime happening at all! So with the free time I now had I began going to school here. Shion and my other friends have been teaching me some japanese to help me understand the teacher when she teaches. I've also moved out of Rika's house and moved in with Shion's apartment in Okinomiya. I figured Rika's place already had three other people living there and it'd be an inconvincence if I stayed there too. But Shion comes from a rich family so I dont feel as bad for freeloading.

As we were walking to school we meet three other familiar faces. One being Mion, Shion's sister and the current head of the Sonozaki family. Her grandmother passed away three months ago and Mion inherted the family name. You would think being the head of a mafia family you'd have a tight schedule, however Mion had made a few trusted members of the family to run things while she was away. The other was Keiichi Maebara, the magicain of words is what we call him for his uncanny skill of talking his way out of a sticky situation. He's also been trying to recruit me to be a Black Demon Brother or something...? I dont know, I didn't really understand anything he was saying at the time. The last person was Rena Ryuugu, the cute and somewhat odd girl. Ever since her van she kept her 'treasure' blew up she had to find a new hiding hole to place them. Eventually, she settled for a small car for now. It's not as roomy as that old run down van but hey beggers cant be choosers.

"Wake up late again _?" Mion had called out to me,

"Yes he did. I swear he's so hopeless." Shion shot me an annoyed look, my only response was to shug my shoulders. "You know if you hadn't had saved my life that one time you would have never moved in with me."

"Well, hey look on the bright side. if you decide not to pay your electric bill I can always be your back up generater."

Her face went from annoyed to amused, "That's true, maybe your not so hopeless after all."

"Oh would you two just kiss eachother already!" Keiichi teased us, "You two already act like a married couple."

"Shut up Keiichi!"

"Your so mean Keiichi." Rena laughed,

We all continued to walk the path to school, joking around and having fun. Crazy how I got here seven months ago, twenty or so years in the past, on the other side of the world, and somehow getting electric super powers along the way. I would have never thought my life would be this insane and yet so good at the same time. I hope it never ends.

After school we had no club activity, Shion had to work and Mion had to do mafia...things. So, everyone began to go home, while my normal friends had to walk on a rocky path I took the powers lines straight toward the city Okinomiya. It was quick and easy for me as I do this everyday after school. However, I couldn't ride them all the way home; there were no powerlines around Shion's apartment. When I came to my usual spot I jumped down on landed on the sidewalk below. I dusted myself off and started walking. I noticed something strange though...this area is usually pretty busy. But no car or person in sight. After observing my surroundings for a bit, I found the answer why these streets were so empty. In front of me was a woman dressed in nothing but white...Shiroi Akuma. I haven't seen her since her fight all those months ago, my guess she admitted she was beaten and left Hinamizawa. I guess I was wrong. It doesn't make sense though...why come back after disappearing for seven month? Preparing her next plan to take me down?

"We finally meet." She spoke in her same cold tone as before,

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face to me." I cracked my knuckles,

Shiroi only responded with a blank stare, "There's no need for violence. I just want to talk with you."

"Talk? After you've killed Yoshihime? After you've tried to kill me in five different ways?" Clearly I was pissed after all that NOW she wants to talk, "I think we are way past that."

"Just here me out. It's rather important and it could save you a lot of heartache in the long run."

I mauled it over for a few minutes and decided why not? If I dont buy her bullshit I can always put her down. "Fine, just keep it short."

"As I told you before, something is coming here. Something very dangorous and your not ready to face it...you never will be. However, with my help you may have a fighting chance."

"So...you want to train me or something."

"Yes. I also want to flex your powers a little bit more. Your still weak compared to most conduits I've faced."

"Hey, kicked your ass."

I could make out a tiny bit of annoynce in Shiroi's face, "Flexing your powers takes some time however I have a way to speed up the process." Shiroi pulls out a humming glowing purple rock, "With this!"

"What exactly is that?"

"A blast core, just pass an electric current through it and the energy within will flow through you."

"And I'm just supposed to trust you with this? How exactly do I know this isn't a bomb or something? In fact...how do I know this training plan isn't really just a plan to get me killed?"

Shiroi was silent for a good minute until she finally just handed me the blast core, "You can use this for yourself and give me your answer. I'll be on that roof tomorrow awaiting for your answer."

The blast core vibrated in my hand, it definitly had some kind of strong energy flowing through.

"Make sure you activiate it once you get home. You dont want to do here someone may try to rob you while your unconcious."

"Uncon-" Before I could finish she disappeared, I took one last look at the blast core before heading room.

I sat at the kicthen table, staring at the blast core. What should I do? Should I really trust Shiroi of all people? Would it really make me more powerful? I pick the blast core up again, I can feel it leeching on to me as if it was alive.

"Ah, screw it. If this kills me I'll just haunt Shiroi as a ghost." I stood up form the table and stood in the middle of the room. I took a deep breath and passed a current through it. Suddenly, my body feels like it's burning. My whole body was emitting electricity, zapping everything electronic in the room. As time passed the pain just got worse and worse until it stopped. I slammed into the floor and my vision was going black.


	2. Chapter 1: Attrative Personality

"Ahhh...jesus..." I groaned as I slowly stood up, vision was still blurring though my body was no longer weak. I looked around and see charred carpet, a burnt ceiling, and a radio that exploded...Shion is going to kill me. I felt oddly different I dont know why exactly. Maybe I did get a new power out that thingy after all. I walk outside and try shooting electricity out see if I got anything new. After about ten minutes there was nothing...hmm.

"Maybe it's not something that can be shot out?" I emit electricity all around my body hoping this might trigger something, I feel sommething almost emitting to me. Whatever it was, it was inside the apartment building. The metal inside the building maybe?

"Interesting, I wonder if I can do something with this power?" I changed the energy flow towards the metal source. I was being pulled into, swept off my feet and everything. Next thing I know, I'm stuck on the wall like a crushed bug. I pulled myself away and I felt like I may as well be on the floor. I slowly stood up on the wall.

"Oh this is so cool." I can use any metal source to stick myself on walls, "This will come in handy when climbing a really big skyscarber."

Even with this new awesome power I cant help but remember where this amazing power came from in the first place. From the device...Shiroi gave me. Does that mean I should trust her? If she really wanted to kill that thingy could've been a bomb or something. Whatever I'll see her tomorrow and see what she has to say, I can easily take her out if she tries anything.

"I'm home!" Shion opened the door and threw her clothes on the couch in front of her, "What the hell happened here!?" She noticed the burnt walls, floor, and ceiling.

"I can explain, I used this tool to gain a new power but when I use it...it did this."

Shion turns around, "...Why are there shoe prints on the wall?"

"My new power is to stick on walls."

"Well, that power is banned from this household. I have enought trouble cleaning the crap off the floors, if you make a mess on the walls it'll be the death of me."

I spent the rest of the night cleaning up the room as best I can then when it was late I relaxed on the couch I usually sleep on. It was nice being able to relax like this without people trying to blow up half the country. Sure I dont have a job like Shion does but after everything that I've been through I think Ideserve a break from being a hero sent by the gods. I just hope whatever Shiroi wants turns out to be nothing too bad. I dont these quiet nights to end. Oh well it'll give me something to look forward to after I save the day again.

With that last thought I went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Prying into the Past

I met on top of the roof like Shiroi wanted, I was thinking of things to say as I was climbing up. I don't want to seem too trustng. But I don't want to seem too untrusting either. Besides, this is really awkward meeting up with an old enemy! We've been at eachothers throats ever since the day I've met her. Now we're going to be master and student...I know I'm a human power socket and all but this is just WEIRD!

"You showed up..." Her trade mark emotionless voice almost sounded surprised,

"Yea...well...that thing you gave me didn't kill me so..."

"I'm glad you finally see I no longer mean you any harm."

Shiroi was now standing over me, "Now, our first order of buisness is to flex your powers more."

"Great! Just give me one of purple glowing things and we'll get started."

"It wont be that simple. That was one of the successful prototypes I gave you yesterday, There are none left. Even if there was they wont awaken all of your powers."

"So what do we do?"

"We have to flex your powers. Meaning, you have to use your powers more often and in different ways."

"Okay, how do we do that?"

Shiroi thought for a moment, "What ability did the blast core give you?"

"Um...I can throw a lightning string at things and get pulled towards them and I can stick onto walls."

"So Lightning Tether and Magnetism..." Shiroi thought some more, "Alright then shall we begin?"

"Let's do this!"

Shiroi and I did this 'flexing' thing for hours. It seemed like nothing was really changing. I dont really see how hanging upside down while shooting lightning bolts at random things would improve my powers in anyway. Then again...Shiroi is still technicilly more powerful than I am so I better do as she says. After a few hours we stop for a break.

"Hey I've been wondering..." I say as I sat down,

"Hmm?"

"How did you get your powers? Your powers are electric based like mine are right?"

"Yes, my powers are indeed elecricity but we did not gain our powers the same way. This power that I carry...was originally from someone else."

"A friend?"

"...More like a rival."

"How'd you end up with their power than?"

"...This woman...this evil corrupt woman came to my home town and strapped both him and herself to this device that can transfer energy from one person to another. I got there just in time, however I unstrapped that woman, pushed her aside and strapped myself in. After the transfer was complete this is how I ended up..."

"Why didn't you just turn off that machine? Were you planning on getting powers when you found out about the transfer device?"

"No, when faced with the choice of freeing him I remembered all the horrible things he's done and I wanted him to pay for it."

I sat there silently letting the story sink in, "So it was really about revenge?"

"Yes."

"What did this guy do exactly?"

Shiroi didn't answer me or even look at me but whatever happened must've been rough for her.

"...I think that'll be all for today. We can pick this up tomorrow."

"But tomorrow I have school."

"Then meet me back here right after school. We need to hurry and get you stronger."

"Yes ma'am" I saulted her just to be funny, but she didn't even crack a smile.


	4. Chapter 3: The Cat's Out of the Bag

Just another school day today, the same three people, meeting us at the same place, then going to a classroom where three more familiar faces waited for us. The day passes by with a lecture about whatever it is that we're learning. Same old same old...I guess I could spice up the day a little by telling everyone that Shiroi Akuma the evil middle aged woman is back in town and we're working together. I wonder how everyone would react? How would I go about saying it? ' Oh by the way, you know that one chick dressed in white that terrorized Okinomiya months ago? Well, our friends now. ' Nah, that wont work. Oh well, I'll keep it a secret for now. Hopefully, no one finds out otherwise I'm in for some troblue.

As if on cue, Shiroi slams the door open causeing everyone to focus their attention on her. Naturally, every single person in the room jumps up and runs to the back of the classroom except the teacher, she quickly grabbed her phone and started dialing the police I'm assuming. I could hear kids yelling ' Get her _!' ' I thought _ beat her? ' ' Help! ' ' Why is he just sitting there!? '. Shiroi walks up to my desk with a serious look on her face.

" There's a problem. " As vague as ever,

" Geez, couldn't it wait you freaked everyone out..."

" No, we need to go now! "

" Fine fine. I'm coming." I got up from my desk but before I could take a step a small hand stopped me, I turned to find Rika holding me in place.

" _ what's going on? " she said with a confused expression frozen on her face,

" Oh...uh...well, Shiroi isn't a bad guy anymore she's actually helping gain more power. "

" And she's...trustworthy. "

Shiroi I guess got offened at this, " Dont talk as if I'm not here. Weither or not I should be trusted or not is not important. "

" You cant blame them. I mean, you did hire mercs that were shooting at them months ago. "

" And kidnapping my parents! " Keiichi angerly yelled,

" And killed Yoshimi! You didn't forget about that did you? " Mion was now really angry,

I stayed silented, of course I haven't forgotten. It's that alone is the reason I cant trust Shiroi. She did a lot of horrible things to not only me but to everyone. That day she held the city hostage, a lot of people died that day. Most of the kids in this very room lost their families. Some lost a parent or a sibling, some dont even have a family to go to.

" You cant seriously think she's helping you after everything that happened? "

" But she gave me this thingie that gave me a new power. "

" Even so how do you know, it didn't have a bug or a virus that eats your insides or something? I mean that's what I would've done." Satoko said from behind the crowd,

" Look...everyone, you know me. If for whatever reason she does betray I'll show her what for." I tried resurring my fellow classmates but their silence says that not too sure. But one quiet voice rang out from the group, " I believe in you _... " Hanyuu shyly piped up

" I know you would never do anything to hurt us. You've done nothing but good ever since we found you."

" Thank you Hanyuu. " I gave her a slight smile,

Everyone else however didn't say anything. Some were looking at something unrelated others just stared at Shiroi fearing the worst.

I sighed, " Come on let me see the problem you were talking about. "

Without another word Shiroi and I left the classroom. Even in the hallway I could feel their stares. There was a certain kind of dread filling the air, be it fear or anger. I'm not sure if I explained my partnership with Shiroi that well back there. I'm sure there's a few people that are unsure if they can trust me or not. But who knows, maybe Shiroi will turn out to be a bigger hero than me and people will forget all about this. But first thing is first...gotta check out this ' problem '

Shiroi dragged all the way outside Hinamizawa. We're walking through the forest and someways ahead I could see a road and a white van.

" See it?" She asked,

" That van?" I pointed towards the parked van,

" Yes. "

" What about it?"

" Get a closer look."

I get a little closer to the van but far enough where I can remain undetected. There were guys in gas masks. They also wore a black uniform with body armor, with at least two weapons holstered and greandes strapped to a belt. Some of these guys were pulling some heavy weaponary out of some metal crates. I even got a better look inside the van, there were monitors and people working on them in causal clothes. I went back to Shiroi.

" Who those guys and why are they so well armed? "

" They're from Tokyo. "

" Tokyo? That secret branch in the japanese government?"

" Yes, they're here in Hinamizawa for you."

" They're well armed and all but for a secret branch there's not very many of them. "

" There is actually they have bases set up all around Hinamizawa. "

" Hmm, what's the plan? "

" Just keep a low profile in Hinamizawa do not use your powers for any reason. They have ways to track you. "

" That should be easy enough. I live in Okinomiya and I haven't used my powers at all ever since you left the picture. "

" Another thing... " Shiroi turned her whole body towards me, " In the event Tokyo does hold Hinamizawa hostage do NOT reveal yourself to them. "

" Well...I cant just let them have their way with my people like that. Besides, these guys are wearing body armor which is metal. I can fry all of them in a second if I wanted to. "

" You have no idea who your dealing with here! These people have ways to fight both me and you. They are NOT a petty biker gang! They are an army that specialize in dealing with people like you and me! "

" ...Okay...Okay." I sighed, " I get, do NOT fight any gas masked bastards pointing a gun at anybody. "

For a few minutes there was silence. Shiroi looked over at the Tokyo forces, but they were still setting up base camp from all the they were unloading. After a while Shiroi spoke up again.

" We should go. We dont want to be spotted in a place like this. " Shiroi started walking away,

" Right behind you. " I followed her back towards Hinamizawa,

Things were starting to get eventful here again. With Shiroi training me to become more powerful to stop an impendding disaster and Tokyo here ready to invade Hinamizawa for me acorrding to Shiroi. What else could possibly happen?


End file.
